The present invention generally relates to video games and, more particularly, to video keno games. In the art of video gambling machines, video keno games are played by player interaction with a keno board displayed on a monitor, the board typically having 80 consecutively numbered spots. The game, including the board, is simulated in software which is executed by an internal microprocessor.
A description of the play of a typical keno game is as follows. First, the player places a bet and selects up to ten numbered "spots" on the board. Then, the game microprocessor randomly selects 20 spots on the board and determines the number of matches between the player selected spots and the randomly selected spots. The number of matches is compared to a pay table stored in computer memory to determine the payout. The pay table contains predetermined payout levels for different numbers of matches. Thus, the goal of playing video keno is to obtain as many matches as possible to increase the size of the payout.
It is desirable for manufacturers of video keno games to provide new ways to increase the payout values. As payout levels increase, player interest in the game is fostered which leads to increased game revenue. The present invention satisfies this desire by increasing the payout levels of video keno games.
In a first embodiment of the invention, a player selects one spot designated as a "super spot" in addition to the other spots selected at the beginning of a game. If the super spot is matched, the keno game provides a bonus payout in addition to the basic or regular keno payout. The matched super spot on the displayed keno board is temporarily replaced with a slot-machine like "reel" which has a number of multiplier factors on it. The reel appears to spin to simulate the random selection of a payout multiplier factor. The system random number generator selects a multiplier and the reel then displays this value. The player is then paid the basic keno payout multiplied by the displayed factor.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the microprocessor system temporarily replaces each of the matched spots with a slot machine-like "reel" display having a plurality of characters thereon. The set of "reels" spin as in a video slot machine and, upon stopping display a randomly selected set of characters. The payout is calculated by comparing the selected characters to a pay table stored in computer memory. The player is then paid this amount.